


After dark

by markson_ah



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff or something? mostly fluff we'll see though, wild boys wild nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markson_ah/pseuds/markson_ah
Summary: Paris burns bright, but they burn brighter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesszaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/gifts).



> This is just the first chapter featuring JJP, but more's to come c: sometime....probably...

Jaebum stands at the edge of a roof, overlooking the city. He doesn’t know this building, doesn’t know the occupants of the apartment the party’s at tonight, but the old roofs of Paris are ingrained in his memory. The names of the streets are lost on him too, he remembers them by events. The corner of first kiss and his old school, the park at the edge of the time he drank absinthe for the first time and threw up, the bus stop at the corner store that they used to steal booze at. His hometown’s made of memories, days spent exhausting his freedom and absent parents, chasing friends and boys and thrills. 

The city’s enchanting but his gaze’s turned to two cats fighting next to a trashcan, an ordinary scene when Paris heads into spring. The bigger of the two is black and it lacks one ear, the other’s white, dirtied by the dust of poorly kept streets. It’s just two homeless animals engaging in their primal nature, but Jabum can’t turn away. It’s a strange reflection of his life, a sign from someone maybe, and he feels as if he should observe. 

“Jaebum, man, there you are!”

He recognises the voice without having to turn. It’s kind of hard not to, since the booming bass Jackson can somehow emit resonates around them even though they’re in an open space. Jaebum doesn’t turn, doesn’t avert his gaze. 

“If you’re thinking about jumping, don’t. Nobody will be able to deal with Jinyoung like that,” Jackson snickers and Jaebum feels his jaw clenching. The loud blond shouldn’t be talking about Jinyoung like that, but he’s never really minded pushing Jaebum’s buttons. So much for being best friends. 

“What do you need, Jackson?” Jaebum doesn’t bother to be polite either, his voice a clear indication of how annoyed and tired he feels. The liquor running through his veins does little to help, just adds to the sluggishness of his actions. 

“Jinyoung’s crying because he can’t find you.” And Jackson’s voice reaches the pleading tone he only uses to get something he wants. He’d stay here for a week just to not give into it. 

“And? You know where I am now,” the reply’s kept short and curt. Jinyoung has no right to cry after everything he said, Jackson has no right to play their guardian angel and both of them should fuck off and let Jaebum do his thing. He’d figure what it is out later. 

“Hyung,” Jackson doesn’t give in, of course he fucking doesn’t. The korean’s out of place, Jaebum doesn’t even speak fucking korean, but somewhere along the way the other started assuming that he can use _hyung_ to get what he wants. As if Jaebum doesn’t know that the other doesn’t respect him either way. 

_“What?”_

Jackson sighs. 

“Jae, I really need to get laid tonight, so if you could collect your fucking boyfriend and not make me ruin my karma for not taking care of a poor, heartbroken boy, that would be fucking fantastic.”

Jaebum sighs. 

“Oh, and by the way. He’s calling some Marco dude to come hang out with him, because,” and here he starts sniffing and imitating a crying voice, which Jaebum just assumes must be Jinyoung, “he’d never fuck me over like _he_ does.”

And with that, Jaebum’s pushing past the door to the stairway. 

Xxx

Jaebum fucking hates Mark. 

Alright, no, Jaebum hates his relationship with Jinyoung. 

Him and Jackson are what friends should be like. They can smoke and get fucked up together, save each other’s asses when they do it separately, meet at a bar and talk about nothing in particular. 

Jinyoung and Mark, however, are more lovers than friends. Jinyoung denies it but Jaebum knows, he sees how comfortable Jinyoung feels in Mark’s presence, sees the effortlessness, the ease they have between each other. Jinyoung and Mark talk about important things, everything that’s on his mind, everything he goes through and everything he doesn’t tell Jaebum. Jinyoung and _Mark_ have never fought. What they have done though, is making out on more than one occasion. And sure, Jaebum gets to do more than that, but he also doubts that Jinyoung would have told him if it ever got to anything more. He’s not Mark, who he tells everything to. 

Jackson thinks Jaebum’s jealous. Jaebum tells him he’s full of shit. 

Xxx

The apartment is crowded with strangers and severely lacking air. He pushes past people with no apologies, splitting the sea of bodies like he’s poseidon. Jackson says Jinyoung’s on a red couch in the dining room like he’s just supposed to know which is the dining room in an apartment he’s visiting for the first time today. Second, if you count his little exile to the roof. Thankfully, a red couch is easy enough to find, and aside from a couple that’s making out on the other end of it, Jinyoung’s sitting there alone. It’s a funny sight and Jaebum would laugh had he been in a better mood, Jinyoung with his knees pulled up to his chest, clad in all white and pouting furiously, next to a couple that might as well actually start fucking at any moment.  
Jaebum doesn’t want to step forward, but Jinyoung somehow manages to find him.

The second of eye-contact is brief, but it’s enough for Jinyoung to let him know that he is fucking pissed, that Jaebum’s a piece of shit and that he’d better come over or Jinyoung’s going to behead him. And so he does. 

“Get up, I’m taking you home,” Jaebum almost barks, not softened by the other’s red eyes and the tear tracks across his cheeks. 

“Fuck off,” Jinyoung’s just as polite with his reply. 

Jaebum rolls his eyes, far too used to it. When it comes to Jinyoung and Jaebum, they function in polar opposites. They’re either doing this, or making love on dusty bedsheets, screaming at each other or yelling out profanity as they run along the streets of Paris laughing hysterically, high and drunk out of their minds, but incredibly in love more than anything. Jaebum is rash, crude and reserved, he loves quietly, but Jinyoung wants a roar of a love story. Jinyoung is needy, bratty and stubborn, even more so than Jaebum. Jinyoung craves affection, but he also gives so much of it. Their flaws don’t get along always, but when everything falls into place, it’s beautiful. 

So Jaebum doesn’t blow his top off just yet. 

“Jinyoung, you’re tired. I’ll take you home,” he starts one more time, and he tries to sound less annoyed than the first time, he really does. 

“Mark’s gonna take me home,” Jinyoung sniffs and rests his nose against one of his knees, purposely turning away from Jaebum, who just sighs. He’s sure he’ll deflate if he keeps it up. 

“Fuck Mark,” Jaebum spits in a sudden uproar of anger. He’s just tired, he’s really fucking tired and he wants this to end. He wants his Jinyoungie back, so he keeps his voice calm, even if the trembles that rock though it indicate the upcoming eruption. Red lava everywhere. “Jinyoung, let your boyfriend take you home.”

“You really should go home and rest, you know. Things will be clearer in the morning,” an unfamiliar voice rocks between them and they blink in surprise. Jaebum looks to the other end of the couch and sees the couple has detached, the man underneath offering a warm smile. He notes the pause in their reactions and takes it as a good sign to go on. “That’s what me and Veronica do, calm down, not let ourselves get too irrational. Eight months and going strong!” 

Jaebum widens his eyes, knowing what’s about to come. He really doesn’t know why some people have a deathwish, but the guy’s made his choice. He doesn’t even have to look at Jinyoung to know how his expression changes from confusion to shock to bewilderment. His brows furrow the next second and he springs up, pillows falling to the ground behind him.

“Who asked you!” he screams, the one pillow he was still clutching now landing on the guy’s chest. “You insensitive asshole, who fucking asked you? You’re penetrating your girlfriend in the middle of an unfamiliar apartment and you’re calling _me_ irrational? How fucking dare you?” 

Jaebum tries to stifle his smile, but that’s his baby right there. “‘Nyoungie,” he tries to step in, though it’s mostly for appearances. Jinyoung doesn’t even pay attention to him as he goes on, voice getting louder and louder, words getting harsher until it starts to pierce even Jaebum’s ears, and okay, he really should save the poor couple, even if the guy deserves a fist in his face. 

“Jinyoungie, come on,” he steps closer and his voice’s soft in his boyfriend’s ear. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung, who’s still going at it with full force, picks him off the ground and carries him away, suffering the few scratches and punches he gets while Jinyoung tries to break free. 

Xxx

They end up on the street somehow, sitting on the curb opposite of a closed flower store. The lights are off, except for the neon sign in one of the windows, rows of roses its backdrop. Jinyoung’s shoulder presses against his, their knees bump against each other’s. Jinyoung sits on Jaebum’s leather jacket not to ruin his white pants. They’re where they belong again - the streets after dark. 

“You really are an asshole,” Jinyoung breaks the silence in a weak voice. When Jaebum glances at him, he’s looking away. 

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole.” 

Jinyoung grins. It’s the best thing he could see right now. 

“You know how it goes, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum goes on, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his, linking their fingers, “doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

He nods, crouching down to rest his head against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum wraps his free hand around him and caresses Jinyoung’s palm with his thumb.

“Doesn’t mean I love you any less,” Jinyoung echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> me standing on a roof at night, looking at cats: i should write about jaebum standing on a roof at night looking at cats.  
> i know, how murakami wannabe of me, but that's basically how it got started, but i really like this dynamic, always have, so I want to explore more and bring markson into this S: but i don't like writing for long periods of time at once, so i'd probably keep the updates short.
> 
> i would love to know what you think!


End file.
